


Rage, Whispers, Beauty and Love Wrapping around One’s Body like the Thorns of a Single Black Rose

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Rose Thorned One" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Bonding, But that will change in further ahead chapters, Dark fic, Hannibal is also Intersexed, Hints of BSDM, Inspired by also Catherine Cookson's Victorian Novels, M/M, Minor OC's in this, Mpreg, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Sexual Content, Victorian A/B/O universe, Will for some reason hates Omegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Hannibal Lecter, son of the lately deceased Lord Dvaras Lecter and last of the remaining line to the Wendigo Household finds out his Father who hated him for all his life ever since he was born - just before he had died - has signed him off into marriage to the Duke of Ravenstag Peak’s oldest son Lord Will Graham without either of their agreement to it.One is Omega, Unbonded and Un-mated and the other, an Alpha, the same but wants nothing to do with anything that is Omega.Can they both find Love, in this Loveless marriage forced on them?





	1. Character Introductions - Who and What they Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [GhostGurlGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/gifts), [TheSeaVoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [Willsblackstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willsblackstag/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [Krey9J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krey9J/gifts), [JGogoboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGogoboots/gifts), [ThatRedBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRedBean/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [TreacleA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreacleA/gifts), [erodingthebluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodingthebluff/gifts).



** Main Characters:  **

Omega Hannibal Lecter, who is the last remaining line to the Wendigo Household and is the son of the lately, deceased Lord Dvaras Lecter who lost his wife to Tuberculosis; had a sister called Mischa, only for her to be murdered by unknown Un-mated Alpha and is believed to be to the all the distant relatives of the Wendigo Household an Abomination because of his status as Omegan and not Alpha and is also because of being Intersex or having Hermaphroditism

 

Alpha Will Graham, Lord of Ravenstag Peak Manor in the peat and marshlands of Wolftrap, Virginia; has an adopted Daughter called Abigail yet to Present whether Beta, Omega or Alpha; is not married yet and known as mostly as a Alpha Bachelor; mother left him at an early age and he was raised by his aging, caring Father who is now bedridden and has seven dogs.

 

Alpha Lord Duncan Vizla – a tough man, formerly a soldier of war and cousin to Omega Hannibal Lecter; the only one who understands what the young man is going through and why; keeps mostly to himself with the company of young woman called Camille Delaris – a Beta – and his lover; smokes cigarettes and prefers to have a whisky at night, while enjoying a good book to read from his large library in his home – Cliston Hunting Lodge – on the outskirts of Maryland, Virginia

 

Omega Nigel Esty Lecter nee Raki – a young man and brother to Hannibal, who has been estranged from his younger sibling due to being sent to war by their Father; can be crass at times, mostly because of his personality; is married to Mr. Adam Raki – an Omega, from the Raki Family and a son of Baker in the small village near Ravenstag Peak Manor – and has a son, called Anthony Raki-Lecter who has never seen his Uncle – Hannibal; Is also hiding from everyone he is also an Omega in disguise by using Scent Blockers.

 

Alpha Lady Bedelia De Maurier – Hannibal’s father’s secret Concubine, who also highly manipulative in getting what she wants from men that she has pawned off over the time; lives in the main part of the city in Carmina House – which is also a front to disguise it also a Brothel run by her and Mason Verger – and hates Hannibal, for being what he is; has no children at all and finds them distasteful.

Beta Alana Bloom – a simple woman, who works for Will has one of his servants; is carefree and gentle, with stern demeanour which comes in useful when events happen; is in love with the sister of Lord Mason Verger – Margo Verger, an Alpha who is trying to escape from the clutches of her brother who is yet to present whether Alpha, Beta or Omega – and is the daughter of Mr. Bloom the shoemaker in the main city.

 

* * *

 

 

** Other characters, who are the main Servants of the Household: **

 

Jimmy Price – hidden Alpha, who is love with hidden Omega Mr. Brian Zeller; works for Will has one of servants in the kitchen area and other small jobs in the Household.

Peter Bernardone – a gentle kind man, who is also an Omega hiding among the staff in the Ravenstag Peak Manor House and is Bonded to Lord Francis Dolerhyde – an Alpha, who works in the Mines near Ravenstag Peak Manor House after being disinherited because of being born with a cleft lip as a child and is trying to protect Peter, from the loveless marriage the young Omega is in to Lord Clark Ingram – an Alpha as well, with ruthless streaks and treats Peter as just something to use and breed – and works in the stables, taking care of the animals for Will.

Mrs. Molly Foster  – a humble Beta, who is the Head cook for the Ravenstag Peak Manor Household of staff; Unmarried; Has one son, little Walter – who is yet present as well and is in love with Abigail – and lost her Husband in the war.

Retired General Jack Crawford – a Beta who now owns a Mill-house just near the small village of Wolftrap which is near Ravenstag Peak Manor House, with his wife Bella Phyllis Crawford – Beta as well – and is also the Groundskeeper for the grounds of the Manor House.

Mr. Randall Tier – a young man, Beta and Will’s main personal servant who helps to deal with important documents and money deals that happen.

Beverly Katz – an Asian women, who came back with Will from his travels along with her baby daughter Chiyoh and is a maid of the Household.

 

* * *

 

 

** Minor Characters: **

** Relatives of Wendigo Household Line: **

Lord Corus Grantos - Grantos Household

Lady Patricia Ruthenia - Owner of Lady Ruthenia’s Fine Dresses for Ladies

Lord Henry Bracell - Bracell Shipping Company

 

* * *

 

 

** Other Servants of Ravenstag Peak Household: (all Beta’s) **

Milly Tuthie – a Beta servant, a young women with wispy golden braided hair and gentle hazel eyes and becomes Hannibal’s personal maid.

Archibald Cruickshank – a retiring Beta, who works as the Head Butler

Richie Drui – young man, working in the stables as a Stable boy

Dr. Parker Grant – hired Doctor to Will’s ailing Father who is bedridden

Martha Yui – a black women, whose mother married a Japanese man who was visiting the small village of Wolf-trap at the time.

Old Mac Dolerhyde – a Miner, who works at the Mines near Ravenstag Peak Manor House, while is known to be kind, caring old man and is also unknown to Francis is real Father.


	2. The Beginning of New Life in a Loveless Marriage

_“I expected at least one of my son’s to be better than this. The fact you’re Omega, disgusts me so much that I’m ashamed to be your, Father.”_

_“Alfa!!!?”_

_“NO!!! Do not call me that, you petulant vile thing. Get out and never come into my sight ever again.”_

_“But….Alfa!!? Why do you hate me so?”_

_“GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!”_

Hannibal Lecter – son of the now, lately deceased Lord Dvaras Lecter of the Wendigo Household and the only one of the Line to be for the first time in century to be….Omega - stands wearing the noir funeral suit, with his head bowed low that if anyone else were around in the graveyard for all the generations of the members of the Wendigo Household Line then they would see the Crest of his neck is bare, unblemished and yet to be bitten by a suitable Alpha.

Ever since he had been born, his life had been misery with his Father – his Alfa, has he tried to the man who birthed him, when he had been a small child of about 11 years of age – and tries not to think of the Memories of the harsh beatings he experienced by the hands holding a belt and hitting it down on his back – to get the “Omega” out of him his Father had said – then comes out of his thoughts, when the coffin bearing his the vile, angered and rage filled man finally touches the bottom of the grave.

Snow is lying on the ground, coating it in white blanket around the edging of the open grave followed by it soon being filled by in by the two grave-diggers – who don’t care who he is and who the person was in the grave, they were just here to fill it and get paid afterwards. The thump thump of soil, hitting the wooden coffin almost matches his heartbeat in his chest each time and finally when the last bit of soil is flung down, hands the money pouch with the pay in it to the Grave-digger, who opens it to check the amount.

“This less than we agreed on.” The Grave-digger spits out, making Hannibal step away not wanting to be close in case they both decide it’s not enough and they want something else from him.

Omegas were scarce and extremely rare, so if they found out he was one it would cause a huge scandal and damage the name of Wendigo Household. They step closer to him, one going behind him to block his chance of escaping that way and looks at the Elder Grave-digger willing his heart to stop thudding against his ribcage.

“I’m sorry. It’s all I have on me. There is nothing else, I can give you.” He says, trying to get out of the situation when suddenly a meaty hand, smelling of course tobacco; sour sweat from working for the Rich and death of decay shoots out grabbing hold of his chin harshly.

Or would have, if hadn’t been for the appearance of another person appearing at the gateway that lead into the Graveyard for the Wendigo Household. Coming over, bringing out two money pouches from the inside of their cloak, which the Grave-digger accepts without a word from out of their hands, walking off after collecting the shovel buried in the mound of earth.

This now leaves Hannibal, alone with the stranger who has appeared and turning to face them tries to best to compose himself feeling a strand of hair fall in front of his face from his tied back hair with the black ribbon – which was a gift from his mother, after she had given birth to his baby sister Mischa.

“Are you the son of the late deceased Lord of the Wendigo Household, Hannibal Lecter?” The man asks him, making him nod in silently reply and soon is handed a crisp white letter which is he takes looking down to see it is baring the faint watermark of the Wendigo Household Family Crest.

He goes to ask, what this about when he sees as he lifts his head that the strange man who had delivered has gone. Vanished completely like he never existed at all, leaving him standing once again alone in the Graveyard.

No-one to comfort, hold or love him.

He is utterly alone.

 

* * *

 “I heard…the most frightening rumour.”

“What is that?”

“Oh, no doubt it will be about the remaining son of the Wendigo Household.”

Hannibal, can hear the muffled, snidely whispers coming from the drawing room where the remaining relatives of the Wendigo Household Line area waiting for him to reveal what his Father had written in the letter he had been given.

He tries to will his heart to stop thudding against his ribcage, followed by pushing the one of the double oak wooden doors open to reveal the remaining relatives who had all stopped whispering – their voices, which to his mind had sounded like snakes slithering over each-other – and turn their gazes towards him.

The air around his thick with pheromones of disgust, displeasure and not caring for the Omega in front of them. Only for the news, he had come to tell them and stepping further into the room, he heads over to the single solitary seat facing them all then sits down on it.

“So, what is this news you have for us, Lord Lecter?” Lord Corus Grantos of the Grantos Household – asks him, busy peering at his nails and looking like he rather be somewhere else instead of stuck in room with something he considered an Abomination and should have never been born in the first place.

“I’m…to be married to the son of Ravenstag Peak Household Line, while the Wendigo Manor House will be auctioned off to pay for debt that my Father has accumulated over the years.” He replies, making the snooty man lowers his hand and give him such that Hannibal, tries not to squirm under such the gaze.

It makes him feel like he is being studied under a microscope and he wants to shrink into himself into tight ball blocking out all external sound except for the internal beating of his heart. No comfort came from these people, only harsh coldness which wrapped around him and choking any feelings of warmth he so desperately wanted from anyone.

They would not give it. He was Omega, nothing to them – the small group of his relatives who surrounded his childhood with cold, hardened stares and hands not reaching to comfort when he had hurt himself – and also, because of being born Intersex which in society for an Omega was considered the most abominable thing ever to grace the world.

“Well, then I trust you have a good marriage to the son of the Ravenstag Peak Household.” says Lady Patricia Ruthenia – Owner of Lady Ruthenia’s Fine Dresses for Ladies in the main city - not keeping the snide sneer at the name of the place - where Hannibal, was to go to meet the Alpha who would be his Husband - out of her wheedling voice.

“Yes, the Lord William Graham will no doubt make a good Husband to you.” Lord Henry Bracell of the Bracell Shipping Company, chortles, a pompous fat man who controlled his workers with harsh labour and back-breaking work and sniggering at it as well.

Hannibal stands up, needing some fresh air instead of the poisonous, acrid air in the drawing room and heads to the door opening it to step out into the main foyer shutting it behind him hearing their muffled voices start up once again behind the oak doors.

He heads to the main front doors of the Manor House, opening them both wide and stepping out suddenly stills before he puts his foot on the first stone step leading down to long drive which lead down to the house, when a carriage pulls up after coming around the corner of the fountain in front of him bearing the family crest of the Ravenstag Peak Household.

A stag, head tilted upwards with lustrous black feathers like raven’s feathers on its body and soon it opens to reveal a young women – no scent of yet, because he can tell she has not yet Presented – then she brushes past him, so rudely he turns to look in shock at her audacity at her actions and heads back inside going to reach out to stop her when she whirls around to face him.

“So, are you him? Or you one of the servants of this Household? Where is Lord Dvaras Lecter’s son it mentions in the letter?” She asks, drawing the attention of his three venomous relatives who linger at the now open doorway leading to the drawing room to look at who has come to stand in the foyer.

Hannibal, goes to reply only for rich, smoky and husky kind of male Alpha voice replies.

“Abigail, that’s enough. Be silent.”

It causes his Crest to tingle and swell underneath his collar – aching to be bitten by the fangs of the owner of the voice – and turns to face the man who is now officially by the document signed by both their Father’s is his Husband.

Lord William Graham, son of Duke Cicero Billy Graham and to the Ravenstag Peak Household Line, while also an Alpha.

 An Alpha, who….had heard hated to very core of his being…the one thing that was in front of him.

Omegas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will Graham, standing in the foyer of the smaller Manor House of the Wendigo Household, after telling Abigail – his adopted Daughter and hot-headed young women for her age – looks now at….the Omega in front of him.

The fact is Father had the audacity before he become bedridden by a terrible unknown disease, was to marry him off, without even asking his permission from him on who he like to marry and for the life him he was furious it was to the one thing he hated in his life.

Omegas, weak and petty little things.

But why did he hate them?

It is not known why. Some rumours say it is because an accident occurred involving a marriage to another Omega and they had been spirited away to Dr. Frederick Chilton’s Madhouse, when something had happened one stormy night with about half the Manor House becoming destroyed by a mysterious fire.

Others believe it’s just he hates them and that was all.

“So, you’re Lord Hannibal Lecter of the Wendigo Household Line.” He states, causing the Omega to lower its head and stare at the floor not looking at the harsh, cold and unfeeling eyes on it.

“Yes.” A reply, voice breaking in the process coming from them and he steps up to them grabbing hold of their chin to tilt their head up so he can see their face.

Maroon eyes, a youthful almost face and soft, unblemished skin with no mark yet on the Crest behind their collar. Soft, wavy brown hair is tied back by black ribbon and the scent….sweet peach blossom mixed with Honeysuckle strangely enough.

Will shakes his head, getting rid of the scent from his nostrils and turning back to look at them digs his well-manicured nails into those fine cheekbones.

“Try any of your Omegan tricks on me and I throw you to the dogs.” He snarls, causing the Omega to whimper at him pleading to the Alpha in front of him, not abandon and harm him that way and continues.

“Collect what you will need and be ready by the coach, with your horse. Unless of course you have anything to say on the matter.”

The Omega, shakes it head and he lets go its cheekbones seeing the reddened marks of where his claws had dug into starting to fade slightly.

He turns to glare at the three relatives, who  go ghastly pale at the gaze of the man they had been whispering about just moments ago then satisfied he heads back outside to wait and see if the Omega will do as it was ordered to.

 

* * *

 

Hannibal, manages to do what his Alpha Husband Will Graham had asked him to do. Wait with his horse– Cera – next to the coach. 

He watches silently, while the Debt Collectors begin to take everything out the house that was left by his Father – the rest it seemed to pay of some Gambling Debts to Lord Abel Gideon of Gideon’s Genteel Club and Drinking House in the main city – then one of them comes over to him, handing him a black diary which he takes placing it in the leather satchel on the Cera’s saddle.

 

Abigail Hobbs – Graham, is busy within the interior of the carriage wringing her soft hands in her long dress, worried because she can sense the pheromones coming from the Omega – who was now her Mother and her Father’s Husband - then wonders should she say something to comfort them at this time.

Or would it make things worse?

The arrival of her Father, doesn’t allow her to do so and she watches as he goes over to the Omega, saying some things she can’t hear but sees how…Hannibal – as she remembers what they were called - shrinks into himself slightly even though his other Omegan half wants to help soothe the raging anger within the Alpha.

 

Hannibal, keeps close to the coach at relative distance so he can think about what is going to happen to the Manor House, which he had grown up in ever since his childhood surrounded by his Brother Nigel – who was still fighting in war or maybe he been killed in action as there been no contact for a long time – and his baby sister Mischa.

He remembers her loss vividly, the way he found her tiny body torn apart by the claws of what were considered a Feral Alpha – one that lost it Mate to a terrible event so damming it had forced them to go slowly mad with grief, anguish and pain – then he passes the huge iron-wrought gates, making him look back one more time when they are closed by two Debt Collectors.

A padlock is looped through the bars, locked and left to hang with the chains jangling the process, while one begins to tie a wooden sigh up onto the bars indicating it the Manor House was to be auctioned off in Auction in the coming days.

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they reach the small village of Wolf-trap, the sun is starting to set over the horizon turning the sky behind the rolling hills of the many tilled fields for farming and sheep-herding as Hannibal, stops Cera for moment to admire the gentle view of soft yellow; lilac and orange clouds above.

The lane their own, which has three diverging roads has long stone wall running down towards the village where close to the bridge is a large Mill-house powered by water from the river running through and under it and tearing his gaze away indicates Cera to move on to catch up with the carriage seeing a sight which surprises him.

His Husband’s face is peaceful and calm. With such of look of finally glad to be home, it makes him stop Cera, allowing for the coach to move on and bringing one hand up quickly wipes away the tears brimming in both his eyes because it was one thing he wants to see from the Alpha.

Not rage, anger or disgust at what he is.

Or was it all a ploy to fool other Lord, Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses who hated Omegas as well?

“Is everything alright, Sir?” A voice asks – youthful, yet with hint of coming of age – startling him, so suddenly he turns his face to see a scruffy urchin of about 18 years of age standing in the road and managing to calm his racing heart, goes to reply when he notices Will, has gotten out of the coach.

His Husband, comes up to him filling Hannibal’s nostrils with a strong scent of something he can’t yet describe and he finds himself swaying slightly in Cera’s saddle because of it then feels himself slipping off, hands letting go of the reins and would have hit the cobbled stones if hadn’t been for hands grabbing hold of him.

He weakly lifts his head, seeing sea bluish-green eyes looking into his and is swept-ed up bridal style, while Graham tells the young man to bring the horse up to the coach.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. The Ravaging Heat of an Omega and the Rut of an Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape non-con element due to Hannibal's heat and Will going into Rut. There will be further exploration of it in later chapters to come.

Heat.

Ravaging burning heat, spreading through his body like wicked tongues of flames are caressing it forcing Hannibal, to whimper and mewl weakly on the soft, silk bed covers of the large king size bed he had been laid down.

Along with the fact he been stripped of everything except for his white shirt and breeches, while his hands to his horror and shock had been forced above his head to be placed in shackles attached to a long chain embedded in the wall above the ornate headboard by his Husband for a reason yet to be explained.

He quivers heavily, dragging one thigh upwards at another wrack of pain going through his inner womb, causing slick – hot and sugary – to gush down the inside of thighs, wetting his breeches more followed by digging his toes into the covers keening and wailing for an Alpha to comfort him.

A noise of door slamming in the distance out in the corridor, makes him turn his head when footsteps start to come towards the bedchamber door’s then it opens, followed by sea bluish green eyes glaring at him from the doorway.

The Alpha steps within shutting the door behind themselves and comes over to the bed, watching him writhe in the throes of the Heat he is going through.

“Please!!?…Alpha!!!?… ** _._** Please!!!?

Begging heavily for Will to quell it, comfort and hold him followed by another spasm travelling through his inner womb.

This causes him to arch his back slightly keening wails coming from him. Tears start to brim in his eyes and run down his cheeks, followed by broken whimpers and mewls which are not answered by the Alpha in front of him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will, shudders heavily at the pathetic mewls and whimpers from the Omega in front of him as it begs him to sate its Heat within it and snarling goes around the bed to the other side, flipping it onto its front so he doesn’t have to look at its face.

He pulls the soaked breeches down, along with the undergarments and slips one hand down to grip the back of the head of it by its fine silk brown locks tightly then getting over them, mounting them unlaces his breeches – outer and inner – and shoves his hips forwards causing the Omega’s spine to arch heavily revealing its spine to him.

Hands in the shackles clench and un-clench, followed by hitched whimper coming from it as he soon becomes fully sheathed within its slick, warm insides which pulsate and throb around his girth.

Will, starts to move grunting heavily with each movement he makes. His fangs forming in his mouth, he can feel are itching to bite into the unblemished Crest and force the Omega beneath him to be his.

Never

He snarls in his mind, pulling back to look down at the arch of the curved spine, covered by the thin fabric of the white shirt then it turns its head to look at him over its shoulder at him.

“Don’t look at me.” He growls out, forcing it to turn its gaze away and lower its head keeping its face turned to one side as he soon feels his body responding by going into the one thing he wanted to deny.

Rut.

Savage, brutal and violent one not like an ordinary one.

It was more…Primal.

 

* * *

 

 


	4. "To Dream Perchance a Dream of Happiness, Only for Reality to Come In"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story will now move into be told by Hannibal's P.O.V

** 7 DAYS LATER **

Hannibal’s Heat, only lasts for seven days or more accurately six days because by the seventh it is dissipated away leaving a hollow, emptiness within his aching womb.

While also leaving him lying on now shredded, ripped and torn covers curled into a tight ball with the white shirt half ripped – pulled down one arm to reveal a bare shoulder where claws marks have dug into the flesh – forming three bloodied grooves.

His breeches so shredded, that they are now laying on the floor in tatters and un-salvageable. His all body aches, screaming internally at the violent pain of being treated the way it had by his Alpha – Will Graham – who had left as soon as his Heat had ended without a word to soothe or comfort him.

He remembers the whimpering mewls, keening wails and finally, feeling himself spiralling into something into something in couldn’t yet describe. It had…opened up something within him, feeling himself shackled to the headboard and flashes back to when the Alpha had growled out “ _Don’t look at me.”_

Why?

Why had he been treated in this way?

Sitting up, Hannibal winces at the intense pain radiating in his lower half at the same-time he feels some wetness of his Husband’s Alpha seed start to trickle down the inside of his thighs. His all body feels ravaged, like he has been torn apart and placed back together again in such a way it feels like he is not in his own skin.

This frightens him. But what frightens him more is the way, part of him had enjoyed it. Enjoyed the way he been dominated, when he shouldn’t have because there been no consent between them.

He manages the best he can to slip off the large king size bed and walks slowly to the shared washroom, opening the door to still suddenly at his own Alpha – Will Graham – coming into it at the same-time.

Time stands still, followed by him lowering his head to look at the tiled floor of the washroom and his heart pounding against his ribcage then hands take hold of him, placing him up against the washroom sink edge, pulling off the ripped shirt until it drops to the floor.

He flinches slightly, when a hand touches his chest to slip downwards to rest on his abdomen and arches slightly when lips – warm and moist – touch the three scratches on his shoulder followed by a tongue starting to lick over them healing them with Alpha saliva as his eyelids flutter slightly at the action.

Staying still, he feels Will pull back slightly still holding him around the waist with one hand resting where they both know if he conceives a child will rest and grow within looking at the whipped scars made from his deceased Father’s riding crop or even belt – stark white in the soft lamp light – then he is whirled around to face his Husband.

Hannibal, watches as Will bends his head with the brown soft locks gleaming slightly in the lamp light followed by soft lapping noises starting to fill the silence of the washroom as his Husband bobs his head back and forth between his thighs.

 Pleasuring every inch of him, fingers slipping into wet, moist folds behind his aching length to rub the wee nub within so it swells and dew begins to form gushing out to run down the inside of his thighs at the sametime a hot mouth, swallows him down.

He moans breathlessly, high and clear tilting his head backwards to stare up at the ceiling keeping his hands gripping the washroom sink edge then tenses slightly, followed by being turned around to face the mirror of the washroom sink.

Looking at himself, he see his flushed face and skin gleaming more brightly than ever then a hand comes around to his face, fingers coated in his dew release from his hidden flower brushing against his lips and opening them takes them slowly into his mouth swirling his tongue around them hearing a throaty moan coming from his Alpha as he does so.

What was this?

Was it possible that during Rutting Season, which had just passed Will hated Omegas and then when it was over when back to being his normal Alpha self which didn’t mind Omegas?

Hannibal doesn’t know the answer to those questions whirling around his head at the moment and they soon placed to one side, when his legs are parted slightly followed by bare hips – the breeches inner and outer slid well down enough so he doesn’t get chafing – melding into his then his Alpha’s warm, pulsating and throbbing girth pushes right past his moist, wet folds parting them as he shoots one hand backwards to his Husband’s hip gasping shakily at it becoming fully sheathed within.

The one thing was, it is more intense because it is outside a Heat and he shudders trying to control his pounding heart.

“Haaa….Will!!?.....It….We shouldn’t….haa…do this.”

He gasps out, feeling hands slide down his sides to hold his hips and yet, no words come from his Alpha who soon begins to undulate his hips back and forth slipping in and out his girth in and out of Hannibal’s wet, moist folds at such a pace it causes Hannibal to mewl heavily in the washroom.

It is more intense, being outside of his Heat and the black lace band which keeps his hair tied back loosens slightly to allow strands of his fringe to fall in front of his face then a hand grabbing hold of his leg to lift it up to hold in the crook of an elbow, makes him look at himself in the washroom sink mirror.

The sight he sees reflected in the surface, shows him flushed and down below his Alpha’s girth slipping in and out of his wet, moist folds at the sametime white pearls from his own length have formed to dribble down the length of it or onto the floor.

Turning his head, he rests his forehead against Will’s and gasps softly when the other man thrusts in certain way making a ripple of pleasure go through him as he slowly succumbs to the gentle mating outside his Heat.

 

“Will you explain to me?”

“It’s not that easy to explain.”

Both of them are now in the king size bed, with fresh covers and pillows on it sorted into a large nest for them to both lay in as Hannibal, lays with his head rested on Will’s chest who is calmly sifting hand through the Omega’s hair to calm himself.

“Try for me.” Hannibal says, making Will kiss his forehead, inhaling deeply his scent of sweet peach blossom mixed with Honeysuckle and begins to start scent marking the Omega to cover him in his own scent so they mix.

Hannibal feeling this, tilts his head upwards to expose his throat more, a purring trill coming from – vibrating in it  - him and flutters his eyes close as his Husband, butterfly kisses his way down his chest then pulls back to look at him.

“It’s time to wake up, Hannibal.” Will – _not Will, but Imaginary Will_ – says, making him wish he could just keep his eyes shut and just stay in his Memory Palace.

But he has to wake up.

Wake up and face reality in the form of his Omega hating Husband – Will Graham, Lord of Ravenstag Peak Household.

 

* * *

 

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Fluttering my eyes open, I lay there looking at the sunlight starting to stream through a gap in the curtain onto the large king size, revealing the shredded, ripped and torn covers in stark contrast then lifting one hand to the light, hearing a clink of the shackles still around my wrists.

It harshly reminds, I have no freedom at all. I lower my hand back down to rest it on the cover, when a click of the bedroom door makes me twist slightly to see a young servant girl – a Beta – come in, bearing in her arms fresh covers and sheets as another servant – male and a Beta, with strange scent that soon dissipates as soon as my nose registers it – follows close behind her.

“Let’s get you out of those shackles, now that your Pre-Heat phase is over, my Lord.”

The male servant says, coming around to undo the shackles and helping me to get off the bed then stand up straight slowly, so I don’t get lightheaded as the female maid – not servant – places the clean covers and sheets on the table so she can open the curtains fully and struggles a wee bit to open the window.

But soon, manages to get it open enough for a calm, gentle soothing breeze to waft into the room filling it with fresh air. I inhale it, deeply followed by stepping close to have a look out at the view of far distant marshland and faintly can see what looks like large Mine.

“Ahh, you’re wondering about that place up there.” The male servant says, seeing where I’m looking and continues. “That is….Lord Ingram’s Mine up there.” Spitting out the name with venom, meaning that close by somewhere was Lord Ingram’s Manor House then introduces himself and the female maid.

“This is Milly Tuthie and I’m, Brian Zeller. We’ve both been assigned to you as your personal valets.”

 

* * *

 

 


	5. The Beast Within Oneself

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

_“You’ll be fine, sir. Now are you ready?”_

Milly Tuthie or Milly as she was insisting I call her whispers, while we approach the dining room double doors and nodding silently in reply, she places her hand on the knob pushing one of the door’s open to reveal my Husband and his Father sitting at the long oak table.

Lord Cicero Billy Graham, is genteel of man with fine wisps of white curled hair that has hints of silver hint in it and a kind face, when he lowers his newspaper smiling at the sight of me in the fresh new clothes.

Soft eggshell blue jacket, with a black lace cravat around the throat and black waistcoat with fine breeches. My hair neatly combed back and tied with fresh ribbon, while Milly had been kind enough to place my Mother’s one in jewellery box on the bedside table for safekeeping.

“Come sit down.” He says, indicating to me to come and sit next to him on his right, which I do so then continues. “Hannibal isn’t it?” making me nod silently in reply when I sit down in the chair pulled out for by the servant.

My Husband, who sits across from me does not even look at me. Like the sight of seeing the person he had ravaged and hurt in his Pre-rut is too much of him to bear seeing.

The arrival of breakfast, thankfully brings peacefulness as it is laid down in front of the three of us by the servants and hunger coming in, I find myself eating the succulent fruits from the fruit bowl to get my energy back up again.

“So, darling Wife how are you feeling?”

I’m asked, just as I go to pick up the glass of spiced wine to take a sip of it and it hasn’t come from Cicero Billy.

But instead Will – my Husband – making me wonder how I should answer him.

“Depends what you mean, Dear Husband. If you’re asking how I feel right now. Well, I would presumably like some fresh air after breakfast and have a walk around the gardens of this Manor.” I reply, taking a delicate sip of the spiced wine to soothe my palate.

I see him bristling slightly at the way I’m acting, going to say something to me when his Father gives him a stern glare with one eye and the other a wink to me for quelling his son from making a scene at the dinner table.

Breakfast then continues once more with Cicero Billy asking me questions about my birthplace – where I had originally come from and the places I wanted to visit in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

The gardens of the Ravenstag Peak Manor are beautiful. Mixed borders in different areas of annuals, biennials, perennials and evergreens and at the very back of the 70-acre grounds there grows the tallest of all the trees in the gardens. It is a Wellingtonia sequoia – which Will’s great grand-father had brought over from America.

Going to up to it, I place a hand on the bark. It is soft, making me turn around to lean against it, tilting my head backwards to look up into the canopy. The sunlight gently filtering through the gaps in the leaves and onto the freshly cut lawn, making the dewdrops on the grass glitter like tiny diamonds.

A gentle breeze is blowing, allowing for the scent of the herb garden near the kitchen to reach me – a variation of chives, sage, mint, basil and lavender.

Plus many others, which I remember Chiyoh – Lady Murasaki’s ward - had taught me to identify.

I find myself relaxing. Loosening my cravat slightly and unlacing the shirt under my waistcoat then sliding down the trunk and sitting on the grass with my back to the trunk, one leg up and other flat down, listening to the birdsong coming from the hedges around the garden.

It is peaceful.

Resting one hand on my chest, I go to close my eyes when a shadow covers me. Looking up I see it is the young girl who had been with my Husband.

She comes and sits down next to me.

“How are…you settling in? I overhead the maids saying you were sick or something.” She asks me, making me turn my face to look at her, seeing how she keeps her hair tied back in a certain way.

“Abigail, do…you know what happens between an Alpha and Omega?” I ask, making her shake her head at me and sighing heavily continue to speak as she attentively listens. “During a certain Season the Omega goes into what is called Heat to indicate to an Alpha that they are ready to breed.”

“You make it sound like….your some kind of broodmare.” She says, starting to pick up daisies to make a daisy chain and maybe she was right in some way.

Omegas were used for breeding and pleasure in Whorehouses or far-Eastern Brothels only for the benefit of the Alpha paying for them. They had no freedom, no say in anything and couldn’t even vote. Sort of like the many female Suffragettes I had seen protesting in the main Capital when I had been small child arriving in this country.

“I’m of…a sorts what you just said. My Heat causing me to…lose control of myself and my body begging to be bred over and over until it is sated enough that I’ve managed to conceive.” I say, remembering my Alfa – my Father – hating me ever since I have been born and my Mother begging him one night for something I can’t remember.

Getting up, I sort myself going to head back to the house when Abigail wraps her arms around me causing me to stiffen slightly at the action and turning slightly go to place my arms around her feeling a slight tremor in them then lower to my sides, not knowing really if I should hug her back.

So I just stand there, a gentle breeze ruffling strands of my tied back hair allowing this young girl to comfort me and relaxing softly then feel her place the daisy chain around my neck.

“My mother and I, used to make daisy chains. Until well…” She begins to say, only to cut of short like it is painful memory to remember and lower her hands to clasp in front of her as she pulls back from me.

“Abigail, the past is the past. You don’t have to tell me if…you don’t want to.” I say, looking into her gentle eyes where tears are starting to form in them.

I wipe them away with my thumbs and kiss her forehead lightly when I notice standing a few feet away with arms crossed over his chest is…Will.

 

* * *

 

Will doesn’t know whether to feel anger or happiness at the sight of It with Abigail only for the Alpha beast within to make a decision as he finds himself dragging the Omega through the large forest of the manor grounds to slam up against a tree with such force a cry comes from them.

“Will…Stop, you’re hurting me!!!….You’re hurting me!!” It whimpers, bringing its hands up to stop him by placing them on his arms and looking into widened frightened maroon eyes sees what he is doing by digging his arms into theirs.

He has drawn blood, which is starting to seep through the fine blue fabric to make it darker, with his claws – that have formed unexpectedly – and surging forwards bends his head down to it’s neck at the same-time hearing hitched gasp come from it.

He wants to tear. He wants to rip them apart and put the pieces back together then snarling let’s go of their arms to pull away from them, chest rising and falling heavily under the clothes he wears.

The Omega, he can see is trembling heavily against the tree-trunk and grabbing hold it pulls it flush against his chest whirling it around so it’s back is to his chest then bringing one hand up takes hold of it’s chin forcing it to tilt it’s head backwards.

Exposing the pale column of throat. His other he slips down it’s spine feeling it arch it’s back slightly into the palm of his hand and downwards where suddenly it wrenches free from him slashing out with its own claws and hissing at him the words. 

"DON’T TOUCH ME!!!”

 

* * *

 

 


	6. When Change Begins Due to Seed Within's One's Womb Becomes a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metaphorical phrase. But I think you get the idea.

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

I stare at the claws that have formed seeing the sharpness of them gleaming in the faint sunlight filtering down from the canopy of the trees above us. Trembling heavily, I start to run through the large forest away from my Alpha - my Husband Will Graham - hearing him chasing after me and shouting something.

I don't hear it, until something bowls into me making me claw and scratch to the death, only for my hands to be pinned above my head by Will by my wrists, looking more feral and beast-like than ever as he glares down at me.

"Do...it. You hate what I am....So do it. DO IT!!!" I say, shouting at him when suddenly a hand slaps me across the cheek hard it makes my ears rings, while splitting my lower lip in the process feeling some of my fringe fall in front of my eyes then my chin is harshly grabbed force to look up into hateful, cold eyes of my Husband.

“You…disgust me. You….an Omega…. Who was just sold to me…so your Father could pay of his ever-increasing Gambling Debts to Lord Abel Gideon of Gideon’s Genteel Club and Drinking House in the main city. You are nothing…but worthless pitiful thing.” Will spits out to me, followed by starting to rip my clothes to shreds making me protest shakily feeling myself start to panic and try to plead with using my Omegan pheromones to reach through the Alpha Rut haze or was even that he was in.

“No….No…..No!!!.....PLEASE, WILLL….I BEG YOU…DON’T DO THIS TO ME.” I begin to say, screaming at him when he doesn’t listen and clothes half-torn or ripped to shreds more like feel myself flipped roughly onto my front where I try to scramble free only for him to rip my tunic slightly in two.

It is the whip-marks on my back which still his assault on me, followed by breathless laboured shocked gasp _“What is this?!!!”_ and whirling me around to face him seeing the tears that formed in my eyes starting to run down my cheeks heavily then wrenches away from me like he has been burned by my touch.

“You…. have no idea…what I’ve been through. My father hated me for what I am….and never once did he love me. The last thing he said to me was “ _NO!!! Do not call me that, you petulant vile thing. Get out and never come into my sight ever again_.” And told me to get out of the house. And you…. think just because I’m Omega you…. can hate me the way you do.” I get out, voice breaking with pent-up-emotion and suddenly feeling sick heave to one side what I eaten for breakfast at the dining room table followed by heaving again.

Will stares at me, watching me trembling and wiping my mouth with the torn sleeve feeling so weak and drained of energy of a sudden I feel him sweep me upwards into his arms – carrying me bridal style back to the house.

 

* * *

Milly Tuthie and Brian Zeller, thankfully take over when Will brings me inside the house and carries me into my what is my Bedchambers then I’m laid down on soft covers, while he leaves me alone making me look over his shoulder at him giving a Omegan whimper to make him come back – comfort and hold me, like any good Alpha should do – only for him to stop at the threshold gripping the doorframe tightly with one hand.

Knuckles turning white with the effort, followed by him snarling and letting go of it slams the bedchamber door shut leaving me alone with Milly and Zeller who share looks of bewilderment and surprise then Milly heads into the bathroom to run a bath, while Zeller resourceful as ever helps me out of tattered remains of what I had been wearing.

I can hear Milly humming a tune in the washroom, the bath-water splashing as she checks the temperature and slipping off the bed, I head through seeing she is just adding some Epsom salts to the bath water then indicates it is ready for me. I get in, sloshing the water slightly when I sink down into the water and laying back rest my head on towel pillow feeling the tension seep out of me.

Milly begins to wash me, gentle strokes of the warm sponge covered in warm lavender and honeycomb soap going up and down my shoulders, neck and so just allow her to continue slipping my eyes close to enjoy the sensations more deeply. The sounds around me fade, silence descends except for strangely enough my heartbeat and yet, I can…hear another from somewhere beating a gentle rhythm within my abdomen as I slip one hand under the water to place it over it.

Something brushes against the tendrils of my mind, making me gasp softly feeling for the first time my child makes a connection with me – a child already growing within me – and within my own mind I reach outwards to them cradling only a foetus now in an umbilical sack filled with liquid. Yet, already my child was bonding with it’s Mama, while safe in my Memory Palace I cradle my baby to me in its little protective egg-casing almost feeling Love, happiness and joy surging all around me as my little Pup connects with me – their Mama.

Fluttering my eyes open, I see Milly has stopped because she noticed I had gone very still and smiling at her as Zeller comes to the door decide to tell them.

“I’m…...pregnant. I’m…...with…. child”

* * *

 

_I’m…...pregnant. I’m…...with…. child”_

Will hadn’t meant to listen on the other side of the washroom door from his bedchamber, but something had made him do it and hearing those words now re-echo and echo in his mind makes him step away from the shared washroom door on his side.

His mind cannot comprehend what he just heard…Hannibal…. _No, that creature…._ saying in the shared washroom to both Milly Tuthie and Brain Zeller and sits down in an armchair near the fireplace trying to understand how it was possible that…. Hannibal…. _Stop it, Will…. It…._ had managed to conceive.

He been in Pre-Rut phase at the time and Hannibal…... _It…. **.. Hannibal** …_…. had been in Pre-Heat begging and pleading to bred. Has far has he knew from scientific books on Alpha’s and Omega’s it wasn’t just possible for an Omega to suddenly conceive during their Pre-Heat. And yet, Hannibal…... _the Omega…._ had and Will was a now a Father as he drags both his hands down his face giving a shuddering sigh then breathing heavily, know what he must do.

 

* * *

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

_“Oh,_ _that….is wonderful, Master Hannibal. I’m so happy for you!!! Have you thought of names!!! Oh, we must tell the Lord Graham-senior…. he’ll be so pleased to finally get a Grandchild!!!”_

_“Milly, calm down.”_

Zeller chides her jokily, pleased as punch himself to hear the news that I’m bearing the future heir of the Ravenstag Peak Household and go to say something else when the washroom door on my Husband bedchamber side opens making the happiness in the room cower away while he glares at both, indicating them to leave.

They do so. Leaving me alone with an Alpha, who closes the door with a gentle click and looks down at me still in the bath filled with warm scented Epsom salts as my body smells of lavender and honeycomb then lowering my head not wanting to stare at the hard, cold gaze on me. Fingers touch my chin, tilting it upwards and willing my heart to stop thudding against my rib-cage look into his sea bluish-green eyes.

“Answer me this only. It….is true, Hannibal? Are you…bearing my child?” He asks using my name for the first time, making me wonder had I changed his way in thinking about Omegas or would he revert to his old self again.

“Yes. I’m…. with a child and…. I’m not getting rid of it. I won’t.” I reply, making him haul me out of the bathwater with such strength, I find myself trembling heavily and try in vain to get free as he drags me out of the washroom into my bedchamber followed by out into the hallway where he drags me down to his Father’s bedchamber.

Milly and Zeller concerned for my wellbeing and safety follow close behind than he barges into his Father’s bedchambers where the man who seemed to be off and on with being bedridden turns his face to look at Will and myself, naked as the day I was born – still covered in bathwater and soap smelling of lavender and honeysuckle – then flings me onto the carpet – which is thankfully a soft landing and not hard.

Something lands on me, making me see it is nightgown and lifting my head up see Lord Cicero Billy indicating to me to put it on which I do so feeling the warmness of it then his aging hands showing surprising strength for an Alpha of his age haul me onto his bed and up against feeling my nostrils with Alpha calming pheromones sifting one hand through my hair to calm me.

“How dare you, my son. I taught you better than that. Hannibal is your spouse not…. some Slut of the streets from the City.” Cicero Billy snarls at his son, hearing me whimper slightly when he does it, so purrs to soothe me making me rest my head on his chest which he allows me to do.

“It….” He begins to say only for his Father to glare at him heavily at that word and rewords his sentence. “Hannibal…...is bearing.” Making Cicero Billy look down at me as I nod silently to his unspoken question “ _Is this true, Hannibal?”_ then rests his hand where his Grandchild or children are starting grow within my womb.

“Then you should be proud. You are Father, Will. Haven’t you always wanted to be a Father?” Cicero Billy asks Will, who just glowers at the creature who is me who his Father is gently comforting now as I lay curled on top of soft quilts of the old Alpha’s bed.

“I’m am to Abigail.” Will replies, making Cicero Billy sigh heavily at him and taking a deep breath than says his next words carefully. “Yes, I know. But she is not an illegitimate child. Only adopted and yet I consider our a Grand-daughter because she reminds of bit like your mother. Remember Will, my Will states that illegitimate heir must been conceived between the households of Ravenstag Peak and Wendigo so the feud both families have had can be forever buried.”

Will goes to say something, only for a knock on the door and it opening to reveal his personal Butler – Randall Tier – who nods to Lord Cicero Billy at the sametime Dr. Parker Grant comes in not jolted by the sight of seeing me being comforted by the aging Alpha as I watch Will quietly read the contents of a letter he has been handed.

He reads it twice, followed by paling and walks over to his Father who sees the look immediately gasping “No, not…. you as well my son.” Then indicates for the letter to be handed to him, starting to read it – his eyes feverishly going over the lines written by General Cordell Doemlling aide Frederick Chilton.

“ _I’m sorry…. Father. I’ve been called to War.”_

_“How long? Chilton doesn’t state.”_

_“Until the war is ended.”_

I whimper heavily, feeling Cicero Billy allow me to weep into his warm chest sifting his hand through my hair and try not to think the Father of my child – my Pup – was to go to War.

“I…. have to pack.”

Is all Will speaks more, voice breaking at seeing his Omegan spouse – who he hated or…. _Did he?_ – and hearing him heading out get off the bed rushing over to him as he turns immediately to face me as I kiss him heavily feeling him kiss me back.

 Holding me up in his arms, so I don’t slip onto the floor in a heap.

_“Come…. back to me. Come back….to both of us. I won’t have this child, without you being there”_

_“I…...Hannibal….”_

_“Promise me…Promise me, our unborn child and your Father…. you’ll come back. You’ll come back safely.”_

Will swallows, and answers me.

 


	7. Chapter 7

** 12 MONTHS LATER **

**Hannibal's P.O.V:**

_Dear Will,_

_I write to you to tell you that I miss you heavily as does Abigail. Every day to I find her in the drawing room sitting on the windowsill waiting for the day when you will come riding down the path to your home of Ravenstag Peak._

_I…. managed to give birth to our child, a healthy female Pup with your eyes and my hair and_ _have named our child – Annalisa-Mischa Graham-Lecter or Lecter-Graham. She is such like you, stubborn and proud but with kind heart for any wild creature even a stray dog or two._

_Winston now has some new friends. I have done some sketching’s for you and a sketch of your daughter, so you may see what she looks like._

_Your darling Husband, Hannibal_

_Marquess of Ravenstag Peak Household_

Placing the fountain ink pen back in the holder, I get out of the seat at the writing desk and place the letter back in the secret compartment - not really needing it - heading to the large  glass doors leading out onto the garden, where I see mine and Will's daughter Annalisa-Mischa playing with Abigail then she turns sensing me. Starting to run over with her little skirts of her eggshell blue dress with creme flowers patterned on them and smiling softly reach down to lift her up into my embrace as she giggles softly then hold her close to me, holding out my hand to Abigail who takes it.

Up above the clouds in the sky have turned wispy spreading outwards, while the setting sun turns them soft yellow, warm orange and lavender as also a multitude of stars like a path start to appear then I sense something making me lower my head to see a figure standing near the giant sequoia and begin to walk towards them.

 There was now mistaking the soft brown curls, sea bluish-green eyes and a soft tender smile on his lips.

_"Welcome home, Will."_

_"It's good to be home."_

His hands come up to embrace me, wrapping around me to pull me close and he pulls me in for a gentle kiss - making me kiss him back, while between us our daughter watches with curiosity followed by him pulling back to look at her stroking her cheek lightly. 

"Will....I would like to introduce you to your daughter - Annalisa-Mischa Lecter-Graham or Graham-Lecter." 

Her sea bluish green eye and maroon eye staring deeply into his. 


End file.
